


Jedině s tebou

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Soulmates, Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Sherlock ve dvou odlišných realitách z nekonečna dalších.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Už napořád](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101080) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 



Nasadím si housle a začnu hrát. První tón je opatrný, druhý už je nesmělý. Pohyby smyčce ladné a jisté. Dovolím si pohled na Johna a Mary a pocítím bodnutí u srdce, jaké ostatně cítím pokaždé, když se na ně podívám. Nedokážu od nich odtrhnout pohled. Dřív jsem si myslel, že se to časem zlepší a že pohled na Johna zamilovaně se dívajícího na Mary bude snažší, méně bolestivý. Nikdy jsem se nespletl víc.

Ostatně Johnovi ten tanec opravdu jde. Vede Mary pevně a jistě, přesně tak, jak jsem ho to učil. Kéž bych s ním teď tančil já... Ten valčík jim daruji. Chtěl bych ho dát jen Johnovi. Jenže to nejde. Už není žádný John. Ani John a Sherlock. Teď je to John a Mary... a to dítě.

Dohrál jsem a začínám svůj proslov. John Mary políbí. Další bodnutí. Učiním přísahu, kterou se zavazuji, že tu pro ně navždy budu. Je to vlastně jako bych skládal manželskou přísahu. Akorát že mě žádná svatební noc s Johnem nečeká. Bodnutí. Nemysli na to, jsi tu pro něj a musíš to zvládnout. Jasně. "Odteď tu pro vás vždy budu. Vždy. Pro vás tři," ne, ne pro tři pro dva, notak, soustřeď se."Myslel jsem dva, dva."

John se dozvěděl, že je otec. Samozřejmě panikaří, stejně tak Mary. Oni to ale zvládnou, vím to. Budu tu pro ně i pro to dítě. Řeknu něco, co vím, že Johna rozveselí. "Už teď jste nejlepší rodiče a místo mě budete mít konečně skutečné dítě." Ach ten úsměv. Přípomíná mi, proč to vlastně všechno dělám. Opět spolu tančí a mně napadají podivné myšlenky. Jak často se to asi stává? Aby ten, který je pro vás spřízněnou duší měl i jinou spřízněnou duši? Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jsou jen dvě. A navzájem si patří. Tak co je tohle za zvrácenou realitu? Je možné, že v nějaké jiné realitě, v jiném životě, bych tančil svatební tanec s Johnem já? Možná. Jenže tohle je má realita a dokud je tu John, i když není můj, je dobrá.

 

_O pár realit dál:_

John mě vede po tanečním parketu a ostatní nás sledují. Hvězdy dnes svítí jasněji, než kdy jindy. Jako by oslavovaly spojení našich duší. Jako by truchlili za ty, kdo jsou v tuto chvíli sami. Tohle je ta nejkrásnější noc mého života a John je nádherný. Jeho modré oči na mě láskyplně hledí a on mi pak věnuje svůj úžasný úsměv, při kterém se vždy cítím tak milovaný. Dnes jsme spolu stáli u oltáře a navždy se spojili. Ani si nemyslím, že by to někdy mohlo dopadnout jinak. My dva jsme si prostě souzeni.

 

 _Poznámka nakonec:_ Ať už byla Sherlockova realita jakákoli, John Watson byl vždy její nejdůležitější součástí.

**Author's Note:**

> K téhle věci mě inspirovala povídka inspirovaná jinou mou povídkou. Ano, i takové věci se dějí...


End file.
